A Tale of Panties
by Shade the Viridescent
Summary: COMPLETE. Oneshot— Draco has lost something very, very important to him, just before exam time, when he really needs it. He makes Blaise search for it with him. Possibly OOC Draco and Blaise.


So, this is a story that popped into my head when I was trying to help a friend come up with a story idea for a contest. She didn't want to use it, so I snagged it. X3

The characters are probably OOC, so, oops. But please don't let that stop you from reading~! ^_^'

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? . . .Didn't think so. XD I own nothing here, except _maybe_ the Everlasting Party.

**-x-**

It was a sunny day during Draco Malfoy's fifth year at Hogwarts. He sat lazily by the lake, his Slytherin posse arranged around him. Crabbe and Goyle slouched awkwardly in the shade, the sunshine seeming to slink away from their ugliness. Every few seconds, Pansy would surreptitiously look around, ascertain that no one was looking, and scooch closer to the blond. She did this enough that she ended up nearly in his lap, at which point the others looked at her strangely; she giggled hesitantly, and scooched back to where she was earlier. Blaise had stretched out in the green grass, his olive skin soaking up the rays of the sun. Quite a few of the girls who passed by the group would sneak glances at him, or slow down as they passed, but the boy pretended to remain oblivious.

"Ugh, I can't believe it's nearly exam time," Draco complained, pulling up some grass and debating whether or not to throw it at Blaise. The other boy opened a golden eye lazily, stopping the blond in his possible antics. Pansy decided this was as good a time as any, and crawled closer to Draco again.

"Oh, I know," she purred, fluttering her eyelashes. "It's so _irritating_. Especially when there are...better ways to spend our time." She sat right next to Draco and looked up at him with a combination of puppy-dog eyes and a 'sexy face', and only succeeded in looking like a pug that just pooped on the floor and is not sorry at all. The boy curled his lip in annoyance, and shoved her away. She pouted, before catching the sight of her own reflection in the water. She sneered at it, then decided to practice her sexy face. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered off to bully some first years, or a wall. Whichever they found first.

Draco looked around, to make sure that they were alone, before leaning over to the boy lying in the grass. "Of course, I have these exams in the bag." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Finally convinced old Minnie to accept those 'favors' in exchange for an O?" he asked, moving his arms behind his head. A revolted expression exploded—it was really the only word for it—across the blond's face. He hunched over for a moment, head in hands.

"The...mental...images... They burn..." He groaned. Blaise smirked, and waited. After a quick breakdown, Draco was back to normal-ish. His smug grin was back.

"No, not...that. I have _those_," he said triumphantly. The other boy tried to keep back his sniggers. He decided to play the fool.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Draco frowned at him. He looked around, gray eyes searching frantically for anyone who may be around. Pansy was now making funny faces at herself, and Crabbe and Goyle were beating up a shrubbery. He neglected to look up, but he decided it probably didn't matter. He also didn't see the suspiciously flesh-colored tube laying a few feet away in the grass, extending up into a nearby tree.

"_You_ know," he whispered dramatically, "_my lucky panties_." He sat back, a triumphant smile on his face. Blaise couldn't hold back anymore, and burst out laughing. Draco pouted at him.

As the conversation veered into uninteresting waters, i.e., Draco smacking the brunette upside the head, and the other boy tackling him, the fleshy tube slowly was reeled in, and three silhouettes relaxed from where they'd all been gathered around the Extendable Ear. They climbed down from the tree, not daring to laugh until they'd made it back into the dormitory.

-x-

Three days before exams started, Draco practically ran into the Great Hall for breakfast. He managed to keep himself at a very dignified trot, however, since Malfoys are always dignified. Always. He sat down next to Blaise, who was munching on some toast while reading the paper, and shook the other boy by the shoulders.

"_Someone has filched my panties!_" he hissed at his friend. Blaise was torn between continuing to look urbane and finishing his toast, or breaking out into hysterical laughter at the sight facing him. The blond's normally slicked-back and impeccably-kept hair was unbrushed and sticking out everywhere, and his gray eyes were wide and wild with panic. His tie was crooked, and his cloak was half-off one shoulder. His shirt was backwards. The Slytherin compromised by chuckling softly as he took another bite of his breakfast. Draco glared at him.

"This is not a laughing matter, man!" he shouted, shaking the other boy again. The brunette dropped his toast in this rather violent bout of manhandling, and swiveled around to glare at Draco in return. He put down his newspaper with a long-suffering sigh, and gave the blond most of his attention.

"Ok, so someone stole your lucky..._panties_."

"_Not so loud!_"

"Fine, fine. So your lucky...yeah...are gone." Draco nodded. "And you're looking for them?" He nodded again, more fervently. Blaise raised an eyebrow, then picked _The Daily Prophet_ back up. "Have fun," he said absent-mindedly, picking up a cinnamon roll. The blond huffed in annoyance, then made up his mind.

"Hey, what—wait! My breakfast!"

"You're...coming...with me!" Draco grunted as he dragged the brunette out of the Great Hall by the back of his shirt. Blaise flailed and kicked his legs, to no avail. Usually, he'd be stronger than the other boy, but since the loss of his panties, Draco had been imbued with demonic energy. Demonic _searching_ energy. They reached the library—the drag-ee having settled down, and now just pouting with his arms crossed—and the blond finally let go of his shirt. Blaise adjusted his clothing, and cleared his throat.

"What the hell?" he demanded, shaking the other boy. He grinned sheepishly.

"You're helping me search," Draco said.

It was a mark of how desperate he was that no matter how much Blaise whined, swore, cursed his family, his name, and his pet peacocks, the blond never gave in.

-x-

The three giggled from where they sat a few aisles away.

"He'll never find them," the tallest said, leaning back. The other two agreed.

-x-

Draco had looked frantically through the whole castle from top to bottom. He'd fallen on his knees and begged an amused Luna Lovegood to search the common room for his "girlfriend's undergarments". However, as he trudged sadly back to the Slytherin common room where a smirking Blaise rested, occasionally ruffling through a couch to create the illusion of looking for something, he decided that he was never going to find his panties.

Blaise would have cheered him up, honestly, he would've. But unfortunately, the situation was still funny, so he didn't. Pansy didn't know what was going on, but decided that it should keep happening, because she was now able to sit in her Drakie-poo's lap without him shoving her off.

"Must be the 'sexy face'," she murmured happily as she snuggled into his chest.

Finally annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get any studying done due to Draco's fruitless searching, Blaise snapped, and went the only place he thought they hadn't checked. A pack of fourth-year Gryffindor girl was walking towards their common rooms when the brunette spotted them. Picking a small, shy-looking one near the center, he ruffled his hair and smoothed it, narrowed his gold eyes slightly, and smirked. He sauntered into the group.

"Excuse me, but my friend would appear to have lost something in here," he said smoothly. A couple of the girls blushed, and muttered to themselves. The girl he'd picked blushed as well.

"U-um, what does that have to do with us?" she stuttered. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and she flushed even brighter. "N-not to be rude, or anything..." He smiled at the group, and dragged Draco with him into the middle.

"You see, he is a bit of an emotional wreck without Mr. Snuggles, and so we were just wondering if you would mind letting us in to search for him," Blaise said sympathetically. The blond chose that moment to sniffle dramatically, causing the girls to make little sad noises.

"Mr. Snuggles?" the girl Blaise was talking to asked. He directed his smile just at her, and she shifted to stare at the floor.

"It's his lucky teddy bear. He can't sleep without it, you see, and he's not going to do very well on the exams if he can't sleep. I told him 'Don't worry, I'll look for him for you,' but he wouldn't listen." The brunette sighed, and looked at the group. The shy girl looked to be just on the edge of a decision. Being a Slytherin, Blaise wasn't going to take any chances of her picking the one he didn't want. He brought his face down right next to hers, and leaned in close.

"Please," he whispered, letting his eyes show all the "emotion" he was "feeling" for his friend. The girl looked absolutely shocked, and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open with a suspicious glare at the two boys, and the girl gestured wordlessly for Blaise and Draco to open. He put the blond's arm around his shoulder to help support him, gave the group a salute, and disappeared into the common room of the enemy.

Surprisingly, no one in the common room seemed to be paying them any attention. Most of the people in their year or higher were off studying, and the Weasley twins had already fled the school. The younger students didn't dare bother them. Blaise dropped Draco in a chair, and went off to look around. Usually, he wouldn't have done this, but the fact that exams were coming soon and he couldn't study had made him desperate.

The search of the Gryffindor common room proved to be fruitless, and he sauntered out, Draco trailing along behind him.

"I'll never pass the exams now," he sniffled, "not without Miss Priscilla." Blaise counted himself lucky that he wasn't drinking anything at the time, or he would have spat it all out. Instead, he chose to ignore the remark. As he climbed out of the portrait, he nearly bumped into some guy, who glared at him. He tipped his imaginary hat at him, smirking, and continued on his way. The group of Gryffindor girls was still outside the common room, chatting away. As the Slytherins walked out, a pretty girl with black hair walked up to him.

"Did you find Mr. Snuggles?" she asked. Blaise frowned, and shook his head "sadly". She made a sympathetic noise, and started towards him, maybe to pat his shoulder consolingly. _Do not want!_ Blaise thought, and stepped back to help Draco up. A voice piped up in the crowd.

"Have you tried the Everlasting Party?" she asked. The brown-haired Slytherin resisted the urge to face-palm, and smiled.

"No, we hadn't. Thanks." With that, the pair walked away.

-x-

"Do you have anything for the Everlasting Party?" the portrait of a bored woman in leather asked. Blaise nodded, and showed her the bag of assorted chocolates and cookies he'd brought. She frowned slightly. "That all? Only we've been running out of things to drink." The Slytherin huffed in annoyance, and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer. The painting viewed it with disdain.

"Eh. I suppose it'll do. Go on in." She swung open, and Blaise climbed through. He'd left Draco behind in the common room to be molested by Pansy. A roar of music, rowdy laughter, and loud chatter immediately assaulted the brunette. He plowed through the dancing crowd, accustomed to this after quite a few visits. The Fat Friar floated up above, in the arched ceiling, break dancing on a floor that wasn't there. The crowd was a mix of all houses and all classes, all dancing, eating, playing games, and making out in corners. A door off to the side lead to the quieter section of the Hufflepuff common room that could be used for everything it was in the other Houses' common rooms. Another door opposite the portrait lead up to the dormitories, which were charmed so none of the noise from below could reach the ones who were trying to sleep.

The teachers were, for the most part, ignorant of the Party. The portrait, if confronted by anyone who wasn't a student, would use the other person in it, a fat monk with dogs, who'd ask for the password, which was always "loyalty". They would then be directed into the quiet part of the room, with the door up to the dormitories that was in there. The door to the Party couldn't be seen from that side, due to the fact that it opened in such a way that the seam was nearly invisible.

Blaise pushed through the dancers, to the tables and chairs in the back. A game of Muggle poker was going on, along with a few other games. Three silhouettes waited in a shadowy table at the very back, just next to the door of the dormitories, eerie grins shining in the reflected light of the glowing bowl of candies on their table. Blaise looked around for the panties, annoyed. The Party's motley crew would usually have amused him, and he may have even flirted or danced with some people—only purebloods, naturally. However, this time, he had a mission.

As he looked, he tossed the food and drink that was required for entry onto the table piled high with food. On his third time passing it, the brunette finally broke down and grabbed a handful of crackers, grapes, and chocolate. He munched as he looked.

When he'd searched the Party, the official common room, and the dorms, he finally gave up. It was at this point that the Fat Friar finally convinced Gregory Meyers, a seventh-year and the official DJ for now, to play some disco tunes. The giant glittery ball descended from the high ceiling, and the ghost spun around it with glee. The people down below began to dance, as the lights were turned out except for the multicolored wand-light pointed at the disco ball. Blaise decided to join some of the fun, and directed a beam of Slytherin green at the shiny. In the light of his own wand, he saw something silky. Looking around, the brunette saw that no one was paying him any attention, so he stopped the green light he was making, and looked up at the disco ball.

"_Accio Draco's lucky panties_?" he murmured hesitantly. The silky thing jerked a little bit, but stayed otherwise still. He huffed with annoyance, and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to the table of food and drink, trying to think of a way to get up there without being noticed. Then, a treat from Honeydukes caught his eye. They were the levitating sherbet balls. He snagged a lemon-flavored one, and sucked on it. Within a few seconds, he began to levitate a bit. He wanted to reach the disco ball, so he enhanced the power of the candy, and in a few moments, he was eye-to-eye with the Fat Friar. He gave the ghost a salute, stuffed the panties in his pocket, and let himself drift back down to the ground. As he left, he realized he'd started a trend—the students who knew the spell to enhance the sherbet balls would float up above the crowd and wave at the Friar before floating back down, while the younger students who didn't would wiggle around aimlessly a few feet above the floor, trying to swim their way up through the air to the others.

He left the Everlasting Party, the Lady on the portrait saying something about leaving so soon, and was almost hurrying to the Slytherin common room when he slowed down. He really had no need to continue quickly. He knew the panties were with him. Instead, he walked casually, until he reached a dark alcove, a bit above the ground. He crawled up into it, and pulled the undergarments out of his pocket.

"_Lumos_." In the wand light, he looked at them. They were a bright, olive green, with silver lace and an orange bow. That wasn't what disturbed him, however, nor was the fact that he was hiding in a dark corner looking at his friend's underpants. No, the problem was that when he looked at it, he realized that there was something wrong.

"Blimey, there isn't enough fabric here to cover Dumbledore's nipple!" he whispered, turning the panties around. Unfortunately, this was true. Draco's lucky panties were very, very small in the front, just a strip of silk, and the back was a thong. Blaise was already regretting looking at these, and stuffed them back in his pocket, making a note to wash these robes as soon as possible.

He entered the common room, threw the panties in Draco's face, ignoring the happy squeal of "PRISCILLA!", and walked away from the newly ecstatic blond and Pansy, who was looking at the panties with a confused face.

All through the exams, whenever Blaise accidentally looked at the other Slytherin, the image of "Priscilla" flashed through his mind, and he turned the color of his house before looking away quickly.

-x-

The three silhouettes grinned at each other from where they sat during break in the exams. They'd meant to only prank Malfoy, but if Zambini was emotionally traumatized as well, then, well, who were they to complain?

**-x-**

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review~! ^_^


End file.
